The Silent Egyptian
by Darks Light
Summary: Yaoi. Egypt is a picture of prosperity the reality is Marik who's been killing for years & Thief Bakura who follows him. What happens when one falls for he whos only aims in life are killing and the death of the Pharaoh BM MB BR MM CHP 22 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own yugioh…

**The Silent Egyptian  
****By Darks Light**

…Present time…

The sun was only beginning to rise above the horizon casting a warm golden colour across the Nile and the buildings situated along it banks as it did so. Meanwhile a topless, young, blonde Egyptian boy hurriedly made his way through the inner palace gates, gold armbands glinting in the light of a new morning. It had been a long jog as the pharaoh had rebuilt his palace on an elevated section of the river bank, now it could over look the Nile, the city of Cairo and surrounding land; the young boy found that stairs were a waste of his time and energy. He paused briefly, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath, lean bronze chest rising and falling with each one he made, gold handled dagger still secured safely around his neck.

Tall, elaborately decorated pillars of finely carved stone caste shadows over the floor as the sun's light flowed in though the large windows that looked out over Egypt. The blonde boy reached the entrance he had been searching for, the door guarded by two palace guards who remained superior to him. After hastily stating to them that he had been summoned by the pharaoh himself they stepped aside and allowed him access. The pharaohs' private room was the same gold tinged colour like the rest, though it contained more lavish decorations.

The boy bowed briefly in front of the tri-haired pharaoh sitting in the throne that was stationed in the centre of the room.  
"Yugi, go play outside for while,"  
The boy heard the pharaoh say, turning his head slightly he watched what he recognised as the pharaohs favourite young partner exit through another door. He had seen Yugi a few times when patrolling the palace and city though they never really talked, Yugi being nearly two years younger and almost under the constant eye of the pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, you summoned me," the blonde stated keenly, responding to the pharaohs indication that he could speak.  
"These murders have been going on for nearly eleven years and never has so much progress been made since you were recruited into my legion of guards, but…"  
"Pharaoh! You can't be serious… if it's because of my age…it doesn't matter, as you said the most progress was made by me!" the blonde retorted haughtily.  
"Malik, your barely 17," the pharaoh commented, as he eyed the young boy who stood before him, "This man has needlessly killed over a hundred Egyptian citizens, some of which were the most highly trained guards I have seen during my reign as pharaoh," he added, fearing the young guard wasn't considering the likeliness that he could die if he accepted the task at hand.  
"Pharaoh… this is something I have been training for since I registered to become one of the guards!" Malik replied hotly, his fists clenching slightly in frustration. He needed to be able to do this; if not the few years he had spent training would have been for nothing.

"I see you feel passionately about this, ever since you came here you have trained enthusiastically night and day and I have never asked you why; until now," the pharaoh spoke, looking down at Malik. Malik stiffened slightly, why? Why was he so keen on finding the silent Egyptian who had murdered recklessly for eleven years?  
"He' a common enemy, and I seek him for revenge after finding out he killed my parents," Malik lied.

…Six Years Earlier…

It was dark. No lights were lit and the smell of blood seeped through the air like incense as he crept around the corner, the thief in the night, hair shinning silver in the moonlight he used to avoid stepping in the still fresh blood that coated the walls and the tiled floor. Shifting the partially full beige bag on his shoulder he stepped out into the living room spotting the slain body of an Egyptian woman lying on the floor.

He knelt down beside her before removing the few gold necklaces from her neck and the earrings from her ears. There was a 'thud' from upstairs and he stood up and looked around the living room raising an eyebrow and smirking at the smaller figure dead at the other doorway, 'bastard even killed the dog' he thought with a sneer. It wasn't his problem though; robbing the house of someone who was already dead was easier than that of a live family.

A tall shadow appeared on the wall and Bakura glanced over his shoulder at the black-hooded figure that had stepped off of the stairs, a gold medallion on a chain hung from his tanned hand, partially coated in blood that dripped onto the floor; it was a trophy. Bakura followed the figure as it exited the house before skirting around the back and into an alley.  
"And where are we going?" Bakura asked suspiciously, as he noticed while he trailed the other 17 year old that they weren't heading back to his companions hiding place, however, like always, there was no answer. Bakura thought nothing of it as he shook his bag slightly; he still had room for more loot.


	2. Chapter 2

Dont know if i put this in the first chapter but... if you dont like random unamed people being killed you probably shouldnt read this .  
...  
..  
.

**Chapter 2**

During the reign of the Pharaoh Yami a picture of peace and prosperity was painted, but that was not always the case.Like with many societies, a large amount of Cairo's population was poor, and it was mainly those in the pharaoh's favour and in the high courts who were far better off. Bakura was lucky, he managed to survive long after being abandoned by his parents by simple thievery, he was even luckier when around the age of 14 he stumbled onto the murder of a rich council member, the murderer only taking small trophies yet leaving the rest to go to waste or inheritance.

Since then he had followed the black-hooded Egyptian wherever he went and picked the house clean of valuables. Not once did the boy in the hood complain or say anything. In the first few weeks of trailing this silent killer to and from murder scenes and even to the place he hid out at, Bakura had wondered if the boy in the hood even knew he was there. That was until one night when trailing him across the sand dunes, the hooded boy turned around and stared directly at him before he turned back around and continued walking.

He had tried making simple conversation between murders and returning to the hiding place however he never got an answer, in fact it took him over three weeks to properly see what his business partner actually looked like. He wasn't your average black haired, tan skinned Egyptian but a blonde one with a set of odd markings engraved into his back, what they were he couldn't tell, he had only seen them briefly before those cold purple eyes were glaring at him. The boy had the eyes of someone who had been murdering for a long, countless time; they were dead, lifeless, purple eyes. He liked them.

Bakura didn't know why the 17 year old killed, only that it was followers of the pharaoh on his mental list and that was fine with him, he too resented the pharaoh and was dreaming of the day he would be able to get into the palace and rob him blind. Besides loot, curiosity for knowing things that might enable him some how was one of the thieves weaknesses, so he had Duke see what he could dig up. However there wasn't much, he came from a line of Tomb Keepers, who around the age of ten was taken with his older sister to the pharaohs palace, how he ended up a killer on the loose was still a mystery.

At least he had a name to call him by 'Marik', a letter that he had found on a table had been addressed to this name, but before he could try and read it the blonde boy had nearly cut his fingers off with one of the daggers concealed within the black hooded cloak he always wore. If he asked any questions the deeply tanned Egyptian would just go on killing his selected victims as though Bakura wasn't even there, though he didn't complain, since he had started following this boy he had made more money then he had ever thought of though he also wasted a lot of it away.

"Marik…" Bakura hissed through gritted teeth, as the silent Egyptian walked out into the main street, though the night goers and other people travelling the main road took no notice of him. The white haired Bakura stepped out into the street, not keen on losing sight of his quiet, but deadly, business companion. On the other end of the street a few metres down the road stood Marik, gazing up at a house while passer-byes just walked passed him oblivious to what was going on.

Bakura hung back on the street edge, watching as Marik entered the house turning off one of the lamps as he went. Bakura approached the house as soon as it was all nice and dark, done in such a way it would seem as its occupants had just gone to bed. From what he had seen and heard around town he had been in no way connected to these murders or robberies and planed to keep it that way.

He stepped into the house and began to search out the most valuable items it held; unlike the first this one wasn't as big or as lavishly expensive. Bakura froze as the sound of a voice reached his ears. Had Marik missed one? It didn't seem possible from what he had witnessed. Either way he followed the sound of the voice, it seemed to be begging or praying for something and Bakura briefly wondered if Marik had gotten bored of simply killing people and had moved on to torture.

It was a woman who was making all the noise, he saw her standing before Marik, tears running down her face as she repeatedly begged him to spare her life.Marik, however, unfazed lifted the sword he held in his hand and with one swipe silenced her for good. Her body fell to the floor, blood flowing freely; staining the rug she had been standing on only moments before.

Bakura looked to Marik only to see him staring at something, a rare look of confusion in his eyes although it quickly vanished and he watched as the blonde changed his grip on his sword. He turned away from Marik, murderous expression back in place, and to what he had been looking at. Bakura stepped forward, not bothered with the blood seeping towards his feet from the dead women, what interested him was what was sitting up against the wall behind her; something she had never once begged to save.


	3. Chapter 3

hey! a big thankyou to all those who have read this sofar... my apologies for taking awhile to get this next chapter up(was bombarded with school work -.-;)

**Chapter 3**

Bakura looked from the pitiful kid and up to Marik, then back again and then back up to Marik.There was a resemblance even if it were a polar opposite one, a good verses evil sort of thing; however it was obvious that there was a resemblance and it seemed Marik had noticed it as well. However, noticing that Marik was going to go along with his original plan of 'kill them all', he swiftly stepped in front of the kid grabbing a hold of Mariks sword baring arm in the process. The taller boy glared down at him but said nothing, nor did he grab any of the daggers stashed on his body. Bakura let himself have a mental sigh of relief, he never knew how far he could get away with anything when dealing with Marik and he was glad he was still standing.

"I want to keep it," Bakura spoke plainly, a seductive smirk playing on his lips. Having been attracted to Marik since the first time he laid eyes on his unhooded form Bakura had always wanted to be able to touch, feel, kiss and do many more things with the silent Egyptian. However Marik had seemed to be a hands off extremist ever since he had met him and to his disappointment nothing had changed. Although, seeing this new kid he figured he'd make do with the miniature version, a versionthat could not possibly put up any resistance.

Bakura looked at Marik, anxious for an answer so he could get the kid and get out of swords reach, only to see him staring over his shoulder.  
"Don't worry I'll feed it," Bakura commented, letting go of Marik's arm and walking over to the kid who instinctively shrunk closer to the wall. Bakura hoisted him up by one of his gold-banded arms until he was standing. He looked to be about 10 or even 11 he couldn't be sure but it didn't matter, rising his hand he brought it down firmly against the kids head knocking him unconscious, a little bit of amnesia wouldn't hurt him; he'd have to get the drugs off Duke in the morning.

Picking up the kid and throwing him over one shoulder and hitching his bag over the other Bakura followed Marik out the back of the house glad to see the hooded figure heading in the direction of Marik's hiding place. It wasn't exactly a hiding place, more so a large house hidden away in a small forest behind the first few sets of sand dunes, how a boy like Marik acquired such a house Bakura wasn't certain.Hefigured thatit wouldn't of been by murdering, a house like the one Marik had would have had inheritors who weren't even born yet. It served its purpose; no one knew they were there, no one besides whomever it was occasionally leaving behind the folded letters with the name 'Marik' printed on them. Bakura was eager to know who the person was as he was eager to know why Marik was like he was now. However he never got a chance to read any of the letters for after reading each one Marik burnt them.

Upon arrival at Marik's place it was nearly dawn and the sky was beginning to take on a paler tinge of colour, Bakura walked in through one of the doors dumping the unconscious kid on a couch before slumping down on another one and empting his looting bag to see if he had anything that would interest Duke in trade for some drugs. Bakura smirked as he picked up an object off the floor; it was a marble cube edged in silver. What the people used this for he didn't care, it would get him the drugs he needed; Duke had a weird thing for cubes.

Bakura stood up and looked around the empty living room before heading off down one of the hallways in search of Marik. Upon finding the room he knew Marik to have claimed as his bedroom he opened the door and walked in only to freeze in his tracks and just stare. Marik was lying seemingly asleep across the bed on his back, arms folded up under his head wearing nothing but the golden bands on both of his arms, the rest of his clothes lying bloody on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all once again for the reviews... also thanks to my **beta reader: flamethrowerqueen **who's doing me a favour and beta reading the chapters from here on in .

**Chapter 4  
**

Bakura stood there, eyeing Marik's nicely toned and alluring tanned chest; he had never been able to get a proper look at the blonde's body before and now that he had he couldn't take his eyes off of it. He felt his eyes making their way further down Marik's torso, taking in every detail, knowing full well he would probably never get to see this again, although this knowledge only made him want to abandon looking and begin feeling, touching, caressing the evenly tanned skin; marking it, claiming it. It took a great deal of self-control to keep himself from creeping up onto the bed in an attempt to pin the other boy beneath him so he could have his way with him.

He could have stayed like that for the rest of the day had he not seen Marik's cold purple eyes staring at him. Bakura stiffened slightly, agitated at having been caught perving, not knowing how Marik would react to his intrusion. However, Marik didn't make a sound, nor did he give any indication that he was planing on moving; he just lay there, calmly staring back at him.

Bakura tried to keep his gaze on Marik's eyes and Marik's eyes alone, trying not to think about what he had been watching lest he broke eye contact or could no longer resist the lust that was building up, the craving for something he felt only Marik's body could provide the cure for. They stayed like this for some time, Bakura finding it exceedingly difficult when Marik's purple eyes seemed to be tempting him, daring him to continue admiring his _seemingly perfect_ body.

In the end Bakura broke eye contact with the capturing purple eyes and with one last glance at what he knew he couldn't touch he shook his head in an attempt to toss any lingering dirty thoughts down the gutter where they belonged.  
"I'm going to see Duke!" Bakura snarled, exiting the room and slamming that door behind him out of frustration. Hopefully the younger blonde boy wouldn't be unconscious for that long; he needed someone to provide some form of release, some form of sexual entertainment.

When Bakura returned with a few small bags worth of drugs it was well and truly dawn. Noting that the younger blond kid was still unconscious on the couch, Bakura made his way to what served as the kitchen and, grabbing a stone dish and the instructions given to him by Duke, he began preparing that which was supposed to make the younger boy forget.

By the time Bakura had finally made out what he assumed were Duke's scrawled instructions and prepared the drink of sorts the boy was awake, but lucky for him he was slightly disorientated.  
"What's your name?" Bakura demanded, quickly sitting down beside the younger boy, the stone dish in one hand, the other holding onto one of the boy's arms so he couldn't move; he needed a name or else he would probably end up calling him Marik.  
"…Malik," the boy muttered, rubbing his head where Bakura had hit him earlier. Bakura smirked; close enough.

Pinning the boy down beneath him he forced open his mouth before pouring the drink mixture down his throat. After some coughing and spluttering, Bakura was sure he had consumed the majority of the mixture. The smaller Egyptian boy pushed and kicked at the older white haired boy above him until he let him sit up. Glaring in agitation, the young boy pushed the other boy, who was smirking profoundly at him, away before getting up off of the couch.

Bakura watched as the boy took two steps before collapsing on the floor. He quickly stood up and walked over to the motionless body on the floor; Duke's instructions said nothing about this and he was sure he had mixed it together properly. The kid was still breathing so Bakura placed him back on the couch; he needed to go see Duke and demand to know what was going on, but first he'd have to tell Marik. Bakura glared at the direction of the older boys' room, he wasn't in the mood for getting into another staring competition with his resident sex god if he wasn't going to be able to get anything out of it. However, left with no choice, he headed down the hallway to Marik's room.  
"Marik, I'm going to see Duke, the kid could wake up any moment so keep your eyes and ears open," he called out through the door; the lack of reply was natural but annoying. Bakura turned around with a frustrated snarl only to see his silent, killing, untouchably sexy companion standing in front of him; this time, at least, half dressed. Bakura just shook his head and stormed out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Darks Light  
****Beta Reader: flamethrowerqueen**

**Chapter 5**

Bright lavender eyes opened and the young blond boy sat up and looked around the spacious room he was in, cringing slightly in disgust he stuck his tongue in and out of his mouth trying to rid himself of the sickening taste. Standing up and feeling a tad dizzy he lent on the couch for support. Looking around, he tried to remember how he got here but everything was a blank. He walked out of the living room, through the kitchen and into another room but they were all empty.

Bare feet padded along the stone-tiled floor; room after room full of randomly placed furniture and expensive looking objects. Returning at what he only just recognised as the room he had started from the boy noticed a hallway he hadn't searched yet; what he was searching for was still unknown even to him. The majority of the rooms were the same as the rest; each one full of expensive junk. However, one door that he opened led to a room with a totally different feel to it.

It was darker in here, cooler and spacious where as the rest of the rooms were bright with the morning light and clustered with objects of wealth and furniture. He walked in and looked around; it was a plain room when compared to the others. The silk hangings were drawn closed over the windows, the sun's bright light shining against them, tingeing the room a bluish purple colour. At one end was what appeared to be an expensive wooden dresser upon which a plain black bag lay beside a sword and a few random objects. The floor was lined with two blue, purple, silver and black rugs and, scattered here and there, discarded clothes. At the other end of the room lay a king size four-poster bed with purple silk sheets similar to the hangings over the windows.

The young blonde haired kid walked over to the bed. There, the first person he could find in this large house lay half dressed and asleep. Hoisting himself up onto the bed, he carefully crawled over to the older boy; something about his face was alluring and yet gave him the feeling that this was someone he shouldn't disturb. He sat on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs back and forth, unsure of what he should be doing. He looked back over his shoulder at the older blonde boy only to see him awake and staring at him. Surprised, the younger boy started, causing himself to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

Sitting up with a groan, he looked over the edge of the bed at the blonde haired boy who sat there staring down at him with hard, emotionless eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, standing up. He received no answer, and pouted in slight annoyance at being ignored. He jumped back onto the bed only to find the older boy lying down, eyes closed again. He sat down beside the boy gently nudging his tanned chest with one of his hands, not wanting to make him angry, but wanting his attention. Cold purple eyes opened but they weren't looking at him, instead they were looking over his shoulder and at the doorway he had entered by.

"Do you like my play thing? He said his name's Malik, beautiful isn't he?" Bakura commented, walking into the room. Marik said nothing, but stayed lying where he was, watching as Bakura pulled the younger boy off the bed.

"Did you look anything like this when you were younger?" Bakura mused, running one of his hands through the younger blondes' hair. The young boy looked up at the white haired boy, who he registered to be roughly the same age as the one on the bed. Brown eyes looked into his own; they weren't as hard, as cold or lifeless as the other boy's were. However, something about them suggested that this boy could be just as dangerous as the other, if not more so.

"Come," the white haired boy whispered into his ear as he felt himself get pulled into the older, paler boy's chest; something about the closeness and feel of the other boy's body unnerved him.

"This is Marik's room. You, my young beauty, will sleep with me," the white haired boy added before standing up and proceeding to lead him out of the room. Something about the way he looked at him made him want to stay where he was. He tried to resist, but the white haired boy just smirked, picking him up and chucking him over his shoulder. He tried to get the attention of the other purple-eyed boy but he had already closed his eyes once more and the door to his room was also closing.

…

He was in another room, one of the brighter ones full of meaningless objects. He didn't like it. He didn't like the way the older boy had him pinned down beneath him; he didn't like the way his hands roamed over his body, the way they slowly pried away at his clothes, the way his mouth nipped at his skin. He didn't want to be here; it scared him and there was nothing he could do, for this man was perhaps five or even six years older than he was, and very strong, despite his appearance. He felt his clothes pulled free of his limbs and the invading touch of the white haired boys hands on his skin; he desperately wanted to get away from this man who was violating him, so he did the only thing he could.

"Marik!"

…

Down at the other end of the house cold purple eyes opened at the sound of his name…

"Marik!"

There it came again; the younger blonde was calling but the other blonde didn't say anything, didn't move, did nothing but continue to listen and stare at the ceiling. He was busy, busy remembering.

"Marik… please…" the younger blonde cried in the other room as the white haired boy began to remove his own clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Darks Light  
****Beta Reader: flamethrowerqueen**

**Chapter 5**

Bakura leered down at the small boy pinned below him after having shut him up with another slap across the face; he was going to enjoy this…

…

"Marik!" Bakura growled, as Marik's foot came in contact with his chest before sending him flying off the bed and into the nearest wall. Sitting up with a slight grunt of pain, Bakura glared viciously at Marik, however, the other Egyptian remained silent. Bakura stood up, scowling at the other teenage boy, fists clenched in frustration at the sight of a dagger attached at Marik's waist; he was lucky he got kicked instead of stabbed but that didn't cool the rage he was in.  
"I found him!" He shouted, "You were…." He paused briefly as he thought twice about what he was going to say. "We both know what you were going to do!" he snapped, but the older blonde just stared at him as though this conversation meant nothing.  
"Of what use would he be to you?" Bakura snarled, however the other boy was already walking out the door.  
"Marik! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Bakura yelled, following the tanned boy out the door without bothering to get dressed again.  
Malik opened one eye and then the other before looking around the room; it was empty. The purple-eyed guy had saved him from the hands of the white haired one…

…

"Stop already!" Bakura shouted as he grabbed Marik's shoulders, slamming the boys back against the stone wall of the hallway.  
"What am I supposed to do?" Bakura ground out. "You won't let me touch you and now you won't let me touch Malik," he muttered gripping Marik's shoulders tightly, his nails digging into the bronze flesh. He leant his head against the nicely toned chest, slightly exhausted from all the yelling.  
"Sometimes I wonder if you get as much enjoyment from torturing me like this as you do from killing," Bakura muttered resentfully.  
He froze, as he felt Marik's arms move around his body, only then remembering he had made the mistake of slamming Marik into a wall. Belatedly he wondered just how mad he could have made him, this cold and silent killer.

However, he wasn't sent flying, nor was he harmed or stabbed in any way. Instead, the arms wrapped around his body, drawing him into an embrace. Bakura just stood there, not knowing what to do or what to think of this unusual display of contact. Bakura looked up at Marik and what scared him the most about this situation was the purple eyes; the embrace felt warm but the eyes still remained the same: still cold, still uncaring, still lifeless.  
"What am I supposed to do with him now?" Bakura asked, trying to mask the confusion in his voice as he lowered his eyes to Marik's chest again.  
"Talk to him."  
Bakura's head shot up as he stared at Marik. Did he just say something? There really was no other explanation but Marik wasn't looking at him now. Now, he was looking over his shoulder off to the side of the hallway. Bakura followed his gaze to see the young boy, Malik, standing at the end of the hallway, an odd look in his eyes. However, after realising he had been spotted he disappeared back around the corner of the hallway.  
Marik let go and pushed Bakura away from him before walking plainly back to his room and closing the door. Bakura, confused as hell, stormed off back towards his room, noting the young blonde boy sneak past him and dart off towards the living room.

…

"What are you looking for?" Bakura muttered, as he walked out of his room in his usual long, red robe and plain white kilt, spotting the younger blonde Egyptian running in and out of rooms. The boy froze before turning around to glare at him in a mix of anger, fear and annoyance.  
"Where's Marik?" the boy asked plainly, trying to stop his tattered shirt from falling off of his shoulder while at the same time keeping a good distance between the two of them. Bakura raised an eyebrow before walking down the hall towards Marik's room. The older boy wasn't there, but a small pile of ashes lay scattered on the floor. It seemed like Marik had been summoned by whoever was sending the letters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Darks Light  
Beta Reader: flamethrowerqueen**

**Chapter 7**

"Where is he?" Malik asked impatiently. He wanted to see him, for the older boy to hold him and talk to him like he did with the paler one.  
"Out," Bakura stated, glaring at the kid; the good looking ones always seemed to be brats or too cold for their own good and only interested in killing.  
"Oh, and we're leaving," Bakura added, walking towards the living room door that led out into the forest.  
"Leaving? Where? And why am I leaving with you?" The younger boy demanded, not keen on being alone with the white haired teenager after what had nearly happened in the bedroom.  
"You need new clothes and unless you want to wear what I bring back for you you'll come and listen to what I say," Bakura retorted, walking out the door. Looking back, he noticed that the kid hadn't budged.  
"I'm not going to rape you," Bakura told him pointedly. "Marik would probably kill me" he muttered, more to himself than to the young boy in the room. Malik followed at a distance.

They walked through the small forest and out onto the sand dunes, the sun now high in the sky, its blistering heat beaming down upon the two as they hurried across the hot sands.  
"Why am I living with you two?" Malik asked, skidding to a halt as soon as they entered the outer edges of Cairo; still insisting on keeping a distance between him and the other guy.  
"Because I saved you," Bakura replied not really paying attention, instead continuing to walk towards the main market streets.  
"And my parents?" Malik asked again, trying to keep the older boy in sight: he needed him to lead him back to the house they had come from.  
"They abandoned you, now what's with the questions?" Bakura asked frustrated, looking around for a stall he could steal the kid some clothes from but instead spotting Duke's small stand in the shadows of one of the surrounding buildings.  
"This way," Bakura muttered, suddenly pulling the boy along with him.

"So this is it? You're right; it does look a lot like Marik," Duke commented, looking over the counter of his stand, the cube Bakura had given him rolling around in his hand.  
"I'm not an it!" Malik snapped. "And you know Marik?" he asked, curious.  
"Yeh, I was surprised to see him today heading up towards the city centre, didn't think you guys did day jobs," Duke noted.  
"We don't," Bakura told him glaring at some of the passers-by. "I'm looking to get the kid some clothes," he added.  
"In that case, try the lady at the end of this stretch of the street; even with the crowds she'd be an easy job, she's supposedly nearly blind in one eye," Duke informed them.

…

Bakura stumbled in through the door, arms full of clothes of different fabrics and colours, not to mention a lot of other junk.  
"This way!" he called back, not all too enthusiastically, to the young blonde boy who had followed him in; the brat didn't seem to understand that thievery was not like shopping: you couldn't stand around all day debating on what you want. However, it worked out all right, although they ended up with a lot of pointless junk and Bakura having to carry most of it. He walked down the hall that would usually lead to Marik's room before kicking open the first door on the right. Moving towards the bed he dropped the clothes and belongings on top of it as the kid walked in.  
"You'll stay here," he told him shortly, walking back out the door and into the living room before falling onto one of the lounges. It was nearly dark and he was exhausted; the bloody brat had almost lead him around the whole market place in Cairo.

…

Bakura opened one eye and glanced at the small figure sitting on the floor by the doorway in the living room that led out onto the tiled courtyard.  
"You're wasting your time," he muttered. "What part of 'works nights' didn't you understand?" he added, glaring at the boy who had turned around to glance back at him, agitated. Ever since the brat had come out of his room he had been sitting by the door looking out into the night, waiting for Marik to return. During that time Bakura had been bombarded with hassling questions that he couldn't truthfully answer.

These were questions about how Malik came to be here, what Marik and he did for jobs, what was his relationship with Marik ... the list could go on and on. What the kid was expecting when Marik returned he didn't know.

Today was the very first time Marik had spoken to him, it was the first time he had ever heard Marik's voice; it suited his body perfectly. Today was also the first time Marik hadn't been so untouchable. That embrace puzzled him; well, not so much the embrace but Marik's eyes. Those cold purple eyes just didn't fit in with the rest of Marik. It didn't make sense, but then again nothing that made Marik who he was made any sense. Why didn't he talk? Why only kill? What was his grudge against the pharaoh? And those damn letters. However these were old things he had dwelled on a lot since moving in here around three years ago.

There was something else that was confusing him now, something that only occurred recently: why stop him from having the boy? He had brought home young slaves before; boys, girls, he wasn't picky. They were returned to their owners after he was through with them with no memories of him or anything else and yet Marik had never interfered before.


	8. Chapter 8

Bakura sat up abruptly, after feeling something bump against the couch he was lying on. Glancing at the moonlit courtyard he spotted the familiar hooded figure standing in the doorway. Looking over the edge of the couch he spotted Malik sitting on the floor leaning against the couch; Marik must have startled him.  
"Where did you go today?" Bakura asked sitting up properly and watching as Marik took off the hood, walking into the light caste by the lamp hanging from the opposite wall. Blood ran down his face and was splattered through his hair. The blonde removed the blood-covered cloak with one hand, sword still held firmly in the other, smeared in his most recent victims' blood. Before Bakura had a chance to try and get an answer, Marik was already walking down the hallway towards his room.

Malik jumped up off of the floor and ran after him before Bakura had a chance to advise him otherwise. Sighing and thinking he was developing a killer headache from dwelling on the history of Marik too much, he decided to leave Malik to learn for himself that Marik was not the social kind.

…

Malik sat on the purple silk sheets of the king-sized, four-poster bed, watching as Marik walked out of the adjoining bathroom, the long plain kilt wrapped around his waist sitting low on his hips.  
"Thanks for stopping him…Bakura, I mean…" Malik spoke, looking hopefully up at the older boy. However, the older boy just stopped and stared at the younger one, breaking eye contact soon after as he picked up one of his swords off of his bed and grabbed the black bag off of the dresser before sitting on the floor, his back to the kid.

Malik got up off the bed and stood beside the other boy who had saved him from the white haired teen.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, watching as Marik emptied the contents of the bag onto the floor. There was no reply. Instead, Marik picked up one trinket, a gold band studded with a blue lapis stone, and a cloth off the floor before rubbing off the blood smears.

Malik cringed as he looked over the rest of the contents from the black bag; nearly all of it was covered somewhat in fresh blood, and it unnerved him. It scared him but also awakened his curiosity.  
"Where were you tonight? Where did you disappear to?" Malik asked as he looked over Marik's body, remembering how Marik had come home splattered in blood; there were no longer any signs of it. He was clean, he was beautiful, he was strong, and yet… he was out of his reach. Even standing right beside him without the other guy around he still couldn't gain his attention. This point was emphasised as Marik picked up the sword, pushing the flat of the blade against the younger boys arm and then towards the door. Get out; it was simple to understand; no words needed to be said, no words would be wasted. Malik didn't need to be shown twice, and disappointedly he walked out the door of Marik's room.

…

As the door gently, shut a sigh escaped the lips that rarely uttered a word. Head casually falling forward, he stared at the ground as he fingered the blade of his sword; his mind was torn between thoughts of the past and thoughts of the future.

…

Bakura watched as Malik walked passed him and out onto the courtyard, lying down on the tiles in the sunlight that passed through the leaves of the surrounding trees. He had a bad feeling about this; a feeling that this kids infatuation with Marik would only lead to more and worse problems.

……………

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months and the months finally into years, very little changed. Marik was as silent as ever and the letters were still delivered without a trace. The targets on Marik's list to kill were still loyal followers of the pharaoh who made futile attempts with hired bodyguards to stop the inevitable as their numbers grew increasingly smaller. Furthermore, Malik's infatuation with the silent killer hadn't lessened.

It was now three years since Bakura had made the mistake of saving Malik from the bringer of death that was Marik, and the consequences were upon him. Sure he preferred talking to or yelling at the kid instead of muttering to himself, but the kid was a right royal brat!

Always with the questions; the kid had more than enough curiosity to last him into the afterlife and then some. And these weren't simple questions or questions he could easily lie about: these questions ranged from Marik's past, to why he always came back covered in blood that was not his own, to why he wouldn't talk to him… the list would go on if Bakura had payed attention instead of zoning out. He had eventually told the kid to forget about Marik, that Marik cared for nothing but his work and his life goal. However, that didn't seem to satisfy the kid.

Bakura sighed, tipping the last of the ingredients Duke had provided him into a stone bowl; the kid was getting in the way: sneaking out into the market place and trying to follow them when they left at night. He knew what he had to do; it would also save him some money, as this shit was costing him a fortune.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bakura lay on one of the couches in the living room watching the walls take on darker shades signifying the slow setting of the sun; today would be the day. He had already decided what he was going to and it was a simple process to carry out; he just didn't buy the drugs. Now all he had to do was wait for the night when…

Hetilted his head to one side at the smell of smoke, on the floor a few meters in front of him sat Maik dressed in a dark, knee-length kilt and black hooded cloak. He observed a flaming piece of papyrus was held between two of Marik's fingers as it began to break up into ashes and fall to the floor; another letter. With the flame gone the room took on a darker tone but then suddenly the room took on a warm orange tinge. Turning his head slightly and looking at the opposite wall he spotted Malik lighting one of the lamps.

Sitting up he noticed Marik standing by the door that lead out onto the main court yard, purple eyes stared lifelessly into his own. Whether Marik knew what he had planed for tonight or not, he neither let on nor made any attempts to stop him, however Bakura was close to certain Marik knew. He only had to blink once before Marik was lost to the newly approaching darkness that was the night.

"Your not going?" Malik asked sitting on one of the other couches.  
"Do you still want to see what Marik does?" Bakura asked bluntly, ignoring the question that had been directed at him. Malik nodded eagerly before standing up. Bakura shook his head muttering something under his breath as he picked up his looting bag before walking out the same way Marik had.  
"Just follow and keep quiet," Bukura told the kid as they quickly headed off towards the city.

Bakura was lucky, after having spent many nights following Marik he was able to track him down quite easily along the commonly used alleyways and back streets. They trailed Marik at a distance though Bakura was sure he knew they were there. Once seeing Marik enter one of the properties in the city centre Bakura stopped and hang back in the shadow of one of the walls, forcing Malik to do the same. Even though it was obvious that the young boy didn't understand Bakura wasn't going to be bothered explaining it to him.

He watched as the lamps within the residence slowly went out almost as though the occupants had merely gone to bed, and then stepped out towards the front door before opening it and ushering Malik inside. Once the door was shut silently behind him Bakura glanced around the interior, this was some house, a lot bigger than most they had been in; must be very important he thought.  
"You wanted to see what Marik does, so go!" Bakura hissed, giving Malik a shove in the direction of the next room.

Malik slowly crept towards the adjoining room, he didn't understand what they were doing in this house, nor who's house it was to begin with. However, something about the whole situation unnerved him. He walked around the corner only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of the blood splatter on the wall beside his head, looking down he had to cover his mouth to stop him self from screaming at the sight of the bodies of two children. He didn't have to check for a pulse, it was obvious by the amount of blood on the floor and the walls that they were dead. He carefully edged along the wall trying to avoid looking at all the blood or else he would throw up; he didn't understand.

A flash of moonlight caught his attention and he looked into the next room just in time to see the blood spray out of a large wound on a woman's back as she tried to sneak from behind one wall hanging to the next. Malik flattened himself against the wall, eyes wide with shock as he looked from the still partially alive women lying on the floor to Marik and back again as the sound of the women's pain filled voice reached his ears. However another flash of moonlight, reflected of Marik's sword, made him turn his head away and squeeze his eyes tightly shut, and then the woman was silent.

He opened his eyes slowing and looked over at the still hooded Marik with a horrified glance, purple eyes looked at him emotionlessly as the older guy stepped over the woman's body and approached him. Malik collapsed onto the floor slowly moving backwards with every pace Marik took forward; it was all coming back to him… the blood, the sword, the hooded cloak, and the woman's cries. He tried to back away further but he couldn't, someone was blocking his way, he looked up to see Bakura standing behind him.

"Can't say I didn't try to tell you to leave things be," he the guy muttered with a shrug of his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** as some may have noticed my beta reader has thought it best to retire from my work though all the same i would like to thank her for all of her time and effort.

**Chapter 10**

He didn't know what to think, Marik... theMarik who had stopped Bakura from raping him… he… he had killed his parents! Marik had killed them just as he did the children and woman he had seen here, just as he did indifferently each and every night he disappeared. Malik stood up fists clenched as he stared up at Marik who was just standing there, hand gripping his sword that dripped with his most recent victims blood.  
"Why… why did you… WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!" he shouted at Marik, however Marik didn't say anything nor did his expression even differ slightly; he didn't care. Malik could feel his eyes stinging with unshed tears as he stood there not knowing what to do, what to say; or what to think. He considered screaming at Marik again, screaming and then trying to punch him however he knew it wouldn't change a thing, anything he said or did would mean nothing to him.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving and I'll join Pharaoh's guardand tell them who you are and where you live!" he shouted up at Marik, agitated that he still didn't get any form of reaction from the older blonde. Frustrated and hurt he went to turn and walk off into the night but abruptly stopped at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard before.  
"You'll need this."

Malik turned around and watched in awe as Marik reached into his cloak drawing out a gold handled dagger before placing it in his hand and walking past him towards the front door of the house.  
"Train yourself and when you think you're ready come and kill me, avenge your parents if they meant so much to you."  
Even in his anger he was amazed by the sound of Marik's voice that he had waited so long to hear… however snapping back to reality he spun around but Marik was already gone and all that remained was Bakura picking the place clean of all priceless goods. Angered, agitated, hurt and annoyed he ran out into the night.

Bakura finished his job of the house and headed quietly out into the street, sticking to the shadows, Malik's yelling was sure to have alerted someone if he hadn't already run off to the nearest guard post that was still alive. Weaving in and out of alleyways and back streets Bakura aimed to put as much distance between himself and that house. In doing this he also stumbled upon Marik who was leaning against a shadowed wall watching him with unmoved eyes.  
"You were very talkative tonight," Bakura muttered, he didn't like the possibility that had entered his mind with the last thing he had heard Marik say, '…kill me…' he didn't want to think that allMarik was just waiting for someone to kill him.

Marik turned around and walked off down the side street that headed towards the sand dunes of the vast desert, Bakura following slightly behind him. Upon mounting the first sand dune Bakura glanced back at the nighttime city illuminated by the light of the moon that made the sands shine silver.  
"Do you think it was right to let him go off like that?" Bakura asked turning around and picking up his pace to catch up with Marik. However he didn't get an answer, somewhere inside of him he regretted what he had done, it was back to silence again.

Bakura was surprised to find Mariks pace quicker than usual this night and upon entering the house Marik headed directly to his room calling out to him over his shoulder.  
"Take only what you need and can carry then follow me quickly and silently."  
Hewas surprised by the sudden orderbut listened to the demanding sound in Mariks voice and rushed to his room and grabbed what few belongings he actually thought worth wild enough to take with him; he'd sneak back for the rest of his collection later.

Afew brief minutes later Bakurawalked out into the living room where he spotted Marik already waiting for him out on the courtyard.  
"Mind explaining what the big rush is, Malik couldn't have been able to find someone, convince them that what he was saying was truth and then bring them here in this short a time period," he muttered however Marik was already heading through the forest and out onto the dunes.

Bakura was about to head back the way they had come up from this nights raid but Marik took a turn in a different direction to what they usually would. At first he wondered if Marik had another house hidden out in the middle of nowhere but the idea was proven wrong when Marik started heading back towards the city, almost as if headingdirectlytowards the pharaohs palace.  
"You've got to be joking…" Bakura snarled looking over at Marik uncertainly. What was he thinking?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

…A day or so before the present time and Malik's summoning by the Pharaoh…

Bakura leant against the side of the cabin watching the houses, and people pass by as they silently glided up one of the canals, the boat driver did not even notice their presence evenas they jumped off the side when it neared the canal bank just south of where it would eventually stop and unload.

Marik lead the way through the back alleys and side streets, heading towards the busier city centre before slipping into the crowds that were still moving about at the early evening. Malik had stayed true to his word. A few nights after Malik ran off after learning the truth, Duke had discretely informed him that his and Mariks descriptions were known and wanted by the guards. They even seized the house however he still managed to sneak back for one or two things. It didn't matter too much; they had a new place. Bakura smirked at the thought, Egypt's worst killer and greatest thief living in a section of a temple where no one besides the High Priest, and on certain dates and festivals, the Pharaoh could ever enter; it was ingenious.

Bakura shook his head to stop himself from laughing; he never would have guessed it was the High Priest sending the letters to Marik with the names and locations of the pharaohs most devoted followers. Glaring at Marik's backhe still thought he could have told him instead of keeping him in the dark for years then suddenly up and hurrying him out of the old house. He remembered the fear he felt as Marik led him through the city and walked straight up to the door of the Hight Priests residence and then the utter confusion as they were admitted entrance buy the guards themselves. It didn't even matter that much that Malik had presented the information regarding their identities; a simple hood did the trick. Travelling only at night and early morning made it easier as well with people only concerned for their own business and eager to get home to their families and such.

Walking a few meters behind Marik, Bakura took a few quick steps towards the shadows as he spotted two of the patrol guards only to be nearly knocked off his feet as someone ran into him. Regaining his balance easily Bakura glared down at the boy who hadn't been so talented. The white haired boy was scrambling to pick up his belongings that had scattered all over the street without getting in the way of the other people. Bakura, curious, picked up a few packages and read some of the labels, one was that of a commonly known mixture that helps with baldness… Bakura stared down at the boy a puzzled expression on his face. The boy couldn't have been any older than 16 and his hair, lose, flowing, silvery strands didn't look like that of some balding old man.

The boy was now standing in front of him with a clumsy, apologetic smile plastered across his unusually pale face. Everything made sense when he handed the boy back his belongings and got his first good look at the boy's body. He wore a plain, short, tattered kilt with a shirt in matching condition, what resembled a rope collar around his neck and no shoes. Obviously a slave. Looking at the boy's body once more Bakura almost thought 'sex slave', however who would be stupid enough to ruin a perfectly good boy by sending him out on errands, let along risk losing him to someone much like himself.

Bakura glanced around the passing crowds, looking for someone who was probably balding, figuring he would take the kid off the mans hands for sheer stupidity, he came up short. Looking back towards the boy he disappointedly watched as the youth suddenly lurched backwards.

"He hasn't been causing you any trouble has he?"  
Bakura looked over the boys shoulder at the older man who was attaching what looked like a leash to that which was around the boy's neck, he smirked at the old man before rplying.  
"No trouble to me… but he looks like he's been causing you quite a bit," Bakura sneered reaching out and running a finger along the boys face and down along his neck, "how about I buy him off you and save you the trouble," he added looking back at the man, annoyed to seem him laughing whole heartedly.  
"I do have a lot of wealth to my name," Bakura added glaring at the man, wondering if he was so thick that he thought he was joking.  
"He's not for sale, you wouldn't believe how much this boy cost me; now come Ryou," the man ordered as he tugged on the makeshift lead almost causing the boy to fall over.

Bakura glared at the mans back and almost considered trying to beat some sense into the dense mans head. Part of him was so eager to do so that he found himself following the pair until of course they entered one of the estates along the street. Sighing in frustration Bakura realised what he was originally out here to do and glanced around at the crowded streets in agitation; it was going to set him back a lot of time trying to find Marik and even more brain work than he was willing to put in to try and remember the address Seto had given them.


	12. Chapter 12

Bakura hurried down a street he thought he recognised as the one they were heading for, what time of the night it was he was not sure, but it must have been late as the streets were entirely cleared besides the stray cat and small time thief lurking here and there. Bakura lifted his head to the sky as he caught the smell of blood and death, the house Marik was in was only one bock down.

He slunk into the house just in time to hear a mans muffled scream and the soft thud of a body hitting a probably rug covered floor. Shaking his head slightly he went to work at looting the place of what he considered it's most prized possessions, the rest would be left to those other thieves lurking outside. Finishing off the down stairs rooms Bakura almost walked up the stairs before a wood and glass case at the stair base caught his attention. Stepping back off the first step Bakura peered through the glass at the foreign looking sheathed sword that it held. He smirked, this would fetch him a good fortune and maybe the boy to boot.

Shrinking back away from the caseheglaredat the still quivering throwing knife that had its point stuck into the fine woodwork just where his hand had been moments before.  
"The swords mine."  
Bakura glared up at Marik who was now walking down the stairs covered in the mans blood. He watched as Marik carelessly smashed the glass before reaching in and grabbing the sword.  
"You must be in a good mood," Bakura muttered, "that's the most I have heard you say in only Ra knows how long," he added. However he  
dodged to the side as it looked like Marik was about to draw the sword.  
"If you don't shut up I'll enjoy testing the blade on you," Marik muttered, an icy calmness to his voice. Bakura considered retorting once more, with what he wasn't quite sure; however the look he caught in Mariks eyes stopped him and probably saved his life.

There was the slight impression of unwanted turmoil in the usually deadly vacant eyes, Bakura had notice it before and it was becoming more and more obvious as the months went by. The time was approaching but whether the inevitable reunion or Mariks assassination of the Pharaoh came first he was unsure.

Bakura suddenly realised he was alone in the house. He quickly slunk off into the street just as one of the thieves who had followed him crept in through the window he had purposefully opened. There was nothing wrong with a few small time thieves getting caught up in this mess with the guards when they got here.

…

"They're getting faster," Bakura commented as he stood with Marik on one of the higher sand dunes that provided them with an almost clear view of the scene they had created. The guards had moved in and seized the house and arrested the few small time thieves that Bakura had successfully ensnared; it amused him greatly. However as he recognised the blonde Egyptian teen march agitatedly out of the house, all amusement of the situation vanished.  
"I know he's still no match for you now, but you know he wont give up," Bakura stated glancing at Marik out of the corner of his eye, the other blonde was looking down at the scene as he had been only seconds before and he could still catch a glimpse of the turmoil from back on the scene. Something was going on within that mind of Mariks that he had no access to and it worried him without his consent.

"You know you could just meet up with him, give him what he wants and then maybe he'll leave us alone," Bakura muttered glaring over at Marik. However Marik was already walking away from him, away from Malik and away from the scene he had created just as he always had. He picked up his pace slightly to catch up with his silent companion who, although aware of his presence, continued to ignore him.  
"I've heard from Duke that Malik has rapidly moved up the ranks of the Pharoah's Guard, I think he's trying to get your attention," Bakura stated pointedly.  
"I have no intention of seeing him."

Part of him cheered that Marik had spoken three times during the brief time they had been on the job tonight, though part of him wondered how long Marik would be able to keep with his one and only goal; the extermination of the Pharaoh. With Malik's continuos advances and the turmoil that seemed to be brewing in Mariks mind, Bakura wasn't certain what would amount from any of this.

…

He had barely been lying down on his mat on the floor for five minutes when he remembered the teenaged boy who had bumped into him on the street. Standing up abruptly and walking out the door, Bakura walked down a hallway before opening the door to Mariks room. Although part glad and half disappointed not to find Marik asleep, naked on his bed, Bakura was more agitated that the blonde wasn't even in his room. Glaring around the room Bakura caught a glimpse of Marik heading swiftly down the temple steps. Jumping out the window and slinking along in the shadows, Bakura followed; keen to know where Marik was going whenthePriesthad given them no further business to attend to for tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Bakura peered out from behind one shadowed corner and watched carefully as Marik disappeared behind the next one, waiting a few seconds before continuing to follow cautiously behind. He hadn't been along these streets before, and if it wasn't for now he probably wouldn't have considered their existence of any importance. However now he couldn't help but wonder, drawn in by his curiosity he continued to cautiously trail Marik through these streets that were unknown to him.

In the light of the moon he watched the scenery around him began to change, the proper houses and dwelling began to thin out and the sand began to drift in on the pathways and streets until everything seemed to be lost to the sand dunes besides one or two buildings here or there. Bakura darted into an unoccupied residence, watching Marik out the window from the darkened corner that hid his physical self. If Marik continued out into the desert there would be no means by which he would be able to follow him.

It was Bakura's lucky day. Marik instead of trekking into the desert walked into one of the more destroyed houses. Bakura, thankful for the partially destroyed wall, watched as Marik suddenly crouched down, only his head visible over the rubble that had once served as a wall. Bakura crept closer to the window and peered out in confusion, it looked as if Marik was talking, or muttering to someone on the ground of the destroyed dwelling. Slipping back out the door he had entered by, Bakura made his way cautiously towards Marik's left, pausing a good distance away and hoping the Marik hadn't sense his presence. Marik gave no indication that he knew of Bakura's presence, and Bakura was certain that Mariks lips were indeed moving.

Circling at a distance once more, Bakura crept closer, using the large rocks and assorted rubble from the past buildings as cover he paused at a good viewpoint. Marik was indeed talking, but not to someone as the only thing beside Marik in the remains of the dwelling was what appeared to be a roughly created tomb stone with the broken dwelling serving as a makeshift burial ground. Bakura watched as Marik ran a finger along what he figured was the engravings of whomever the tomb belonged to.

He stiffened slightly as Marik suddenly stood up, however he did not turn around but stayed standing, head tilted looking down at the grave, blonde hair shining a goldish silver colour in the moonlight that lit up the surrounding buildings and the desert sands. Bakura got the impression that it was time for him to go back into proper hiding. With a quick glance back at Marik, he swiftly darted back into the abandoned building that he had already once used for shelter.

…

Marik was gone, he had walked passed what seemed like a long time again, and now Bakura quietly walked back out into the open before approaching the tombstone. The light from the moon that shone over the partially destroyed walls made making out the hurriedly scratched name a lot easier. _Isis Ishtar_. The final name sounded familiar and after a moments thought Bakura remembered where he had last heard it. The High Priest, Seto, had called Marik by that name when they had shown up at his estate after Malik had run to the pharaoh; he wasn't pleased with Marik. So Ishtar was Mariks last name, so Isis must have been his mother, or even sister, which one it was Bakura wasn't sure.

Turning away from the tomb Bakura hurried back down what he figured was the way he had come here, he needed to get back to the temple preferably before Marik got home so as not to risk alerting Marik to his snooping. Maybe he should have left earlier, however he wanted to know who's tomb it was that he had never noticed Marik leave to visit until now.

Bakura was lucky, he caught up to Marik, the blonde male in what seemed to be no hurry or care for the approaching sunrise as he walked up the temple steps before simply climbing back in through his makeshift bedroom window. Bakura, hurried in through the temple entrance and heading down column lined hallway towards the room he had taken as his own.

He stoped dead in his tracks as he spotted Marik perched onto of a large wooden chest in his room. He glared at the intruder as his mind raced for some half believable excuse for where he had been. However he never got the chance to use it as Marik was already standing and walking towards him, and then past him.  
"Don't follow me."  
"Was Isis your mother's name?" Bakura asked. Marik stoped momentarily.  
"No,my sister," he said plainly before turning and staring at Bakura as if to ask if he had any more time wasting questions before he either kept walking or killed him.  
"Is she why you have this grudge against the Pharaoh, because he killled her?" Bakura asked pushing his luck, sure grudge wasn't the best word to describe Mariks hatred of the Pharoah. There was no response. But then Marik laughed, one of those cold laughs that told you that you knew nothing or couldn't be more wrong, and with that Marik vanished around the corner and out of sight.

Bakura breathed a breath of relief falling down onto the matt spread out across the floor; he never knew how far he could push Marik. However he would have to try to push him just a bit further, just until he could get an agreement from Marik to help him acquire something or to be more precise; someone.


	14. Chapter 14

Bakura stood in the open doorway gazing at the seemingly troubled face of Marik as he laid spread out on the mat that served as his bed. Using all his skills as Egypt's most successful thief, he quietly moved into the room. Lowering himself onto the floor beside Marik he reached out with one hand and stroked the skin of Marik's cheek, he had always wanted to touch Marik on his terms instead of the sudden embrace they had shared six years ago. Marik didn't budge and for a brief moment, his untouchable sex god seemed almost human and in his reach. Bakura ran his hand down Marik's neck and along his chest pleased with the warm, smooth but firm, faultless skin his sleeping companion had; he wanted more.

As his hand eagerly made it's way towards it's objective he realised it wasn't going to be. Mariks hand suddenly seized his wrist and the next thing he knew his taller companion had him pinned beneath his body. Bakura glared up at Marik, and at the same time he cursed the gods for never letting him have his fun. A minute passed, maybe two but Marik neither said nor did anything; Bakura realised he was at his mercy again. Agitatedly he glared up at Marik sick with this mans always in control attitude, however Marik though his eyes were staring at him, didn't seem to be there, it was like his soul was somewhere else and his body an empty shell.

Bakura tried to free himself however achieved nothing but bringing Marik's mind back from wherever it had been.  
"You came here for a reason," Marik stated standing up off Bakrua's body before moving to sit against one of the walls that encased the room; ignoring the glare Bakuragave him.  
"I need to borrow you, well more so your talent, for a short while," Bakura stated, as he stood up walking towards Marik until he was standing before him looking down at the usually taller man. Marik looked up at him a malicious look about his face, a look Bakura couldn't tell if it meant good or bad for him.

He found out soon enough. One step too close and in a flash Marik was standing before him, then behind him. Bakura felt his back shoved roughly against the solid wall of the room, his hands, captured by one of Mariks, were held firmly above his head. Meanwhile Marik's free hand held one of his hidden daggers, the blade of which was beginning to trail softly along his bare chest sending a shiver of adrenalin along his body as it slightly sliced through his skin. Bakura ignored the building urge to try and revers the situation and moved on to trying to convince Marik – who was in the position to easily run him through with the blade he possessed – to help him.

"I've found a new pet I want, however his owner isn't exactly what you would call keen on selling him to me regardless of what I would have offered to pay for him," Bakura started, one eye watching Mariks face, the other try to keep an eye on the hand that held the blade. "I would do it myself but people are harder to steal than my usual objects considering they always seem to have the odd impression that they have the right to resist and protest," he added bitterly. However Marik still didn't seem to think anything about his request whether his thoughts were leaning towards helping him or not he couldn't tell. Then he remembered his last pet; Malik.

"So my last pet has caused us some problem, this one, he's different and for a start he looks nothing like you, but also he's a slave, there are no parents to be killed here; only abusive owners," Bakura smirked, feeling Mariks grip on his hands loosen before he watched Marik push himself off of the wall.  
"I guess I'll take that as you're agreeing to help me," Bakura muttered, standing up properly as he watched Marik pick up his hooded cloak and one of his swords.

Bakura smirked before turning around and walking out the door, he was eager to get his hands on his new pet and forget about Marik who seemingly no matter what remained out of his reach.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thankyou to all of those who have reviewed i'm glad to hear you're enjoying my fic...here's the 15th chapter

**Chapter 15**

The sun was only beginning to rise above the horizon casting a warm golden colour across the Nile and the buildings situated along it banks as it did so. Meanwhile a topless, young, blonde Egyptian boy hurriedly made his way through the inner palace gates, gold armbands glinting in the light of a new morning. It had been a long jog as the pharaoh had rebuilt his palace on an elevated section of the river bank, now it could over look the Nile, the city of Cairo and surrounding land; the young boy found that stairs were a waste of his time and energy. He paused briefly, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath, lean bronze chest rising and falling with each one he made, gold handled dagger still secured safely around his neck.

Tall, elaborately decorated pillars of finely carved stone caste shadows over the floor as the sun's light flowed in though the large windows that looked out over Egypt. The blonde boy reached the entrance he had been searching for, the door guarded by two palace guards who remained superior to him. After hastily stating to them that he had been summoned by the pharaoh himself they stepped aside and allowed him access. The pharaohs' private room was the same gold tinged colour like the rest, though it contained more lavish decorations.

The boy bowed briefly in front of the tri-haired pharaoh sitting in the throne that was stationed in the centre of the room.  
"Yugi, go play outside for while,"  
The boy heard the pharaoh say, turning his head slightly he watched what he recognised as the pharaohs favourite young partner exit through another door. He had seen Yugi a few times when patrolling the palace and city though they never really talked, Yugi being nearly two years younger and almost under the constant eye of the pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, you summoned me," the blonde stated keenly, responding to the pharaohs indication that he could speak.  
"These murders have been going on for nearly eleven years and never has so much progress been made since you were recruited into my legion of guards, but…"  
"Pharaoh! You can't be serious… if it's because of my age…it doesn't matter, as you said the most progress was made by me!" the blonde retorted haughtily.  
"Malik, your barely 17," the pharaoh commented, as he eyed the young boy who stood before him, "This man has needlessly killed over a hundred Egyptian citizens, some of which were the most highly trained guards I have seen during my reign as pharaoh," he added, fearing the young guard wasn't considering the likeliness that he could die if he accepted the task at hand.  
"Pharaoh… this is something I have been training for since I registered to become one of the guards!" Malik replied hotly, his fists clenching slightly in frustration. He needed to be able to do this; if not the few years he had spent training would have been for nothing.

"I see you feel passionately about this, ever since you came here you have trained enthusiastically night and day and I have never asked you why; until now," the pharaoh spoke, looking down at Malik. Malik stiffened slightly, why? Why was he so keen on finding the silent Egyptian who had murdered recklessly for eleven years?  
"He' a common enemy, and I seek him for revenge after finding out he killed my parents," Malik lied.

He watched as the Pharaoh looked into his eyes asif he was looking into the depths of his soul searching for a hint of something...  
"I have decided..." he heared the Pharaoh begin though almost like he hadnt truly decided, "you can go, youridentity will be that of one of my own slaves," The Pharaoh had decided, "you're quite talented, i'm sure you can eliminate these two however if on the off chance you seem to be losing get out of there; there's no use in you dying too, everything will take place tonight."

That was all the Pharaoh said beforehe was dismissed and led back out of the palace.

……………

Even though the sun had long since risen Bakura still wanted to claim what he thought was his, and Marik showed no signs of concern as he walked boldly out into the street ignoring the presence of the occasional patrolling guard units. It was obvious that they posed no threat to him.

Bakura took care of breaking into what he recognised as the old mans house startling a slave woman who Marik had no second thoughts on silencing before she had the chance to think about calling out to her master. With her now lying dead on the entrance floor they proceeded further into the house. Pausing at the cental room and listening for any other persons who may be present at the time Marik headed towards the rear of the house while Bakura veered off to the left where a younger servant girl was scrubbing the floor.

Pulling out a small dagger from the folds of his cloak he snuck silently up behind her before pressing the blade of the dagger softly against her throat as he grabbed her around her waist. She didn't make a sound but shuddered in fear as she tried to glance back at him.  
"Oh no you don't," Bakura muttered, as the slight outside breeze moved the palm leaf of the tree outside the window making the sun dance across his face and reminding him of how little time he had.

He wiped the blood off of his blade on the girls rags looking at the blood that streamed out of the cut across her throat before feeling slightly annoyed he didn't have a chance to play with her before he killed her. Nudging the body to the side with his foot he set off further down the hallway and into one of the adjoining rooms; sure enough his real reason for coming here – the pretty boy from that night – was there in one of the plainer rooms.

The pale skinned teen smiled curiously at him.  
"My friend and I have come to take you away from here," Bakura commented with a smirk as he heard the distinctive sound of a lifeless body hitting the floor. The boy was still looking curiously at him but stood up all the same as another thud reached there ears, this old man must have had more slaves than he thought; rich bastard.  
"Who are – " the boy began to ask before Bakura suddenly grabbed his hand and proceeded to lead him towards the front of the house, covering the boys eyes with his hand as they walked down the hallway skirting around the dead girl.  
"Where are – "  
"Some where far better than this place, your old master won't be bothering you anymore," Bakura muttered as he caught sight of Marik stashing his sword within the hooded cloak before following them out into the street once more.

……………

"That didn't go to bad," Bakura finally spoke after they were nearly half way back to the temple. Naturally there was no answer though now his new pet clung fearfully to his arm as though afraid of being separated in the daytime crowds. Bakura smirked running a hand threw the boys white hair causing the boy to look up at him questioningly, he smiled in return throwing an arm around the boy and glaring at a group of by passers; things were looking up for him.

As they neared the temple Bakura took the lead with the pale skinned slave while Marik followed at a distance that suited him. Suddenly Bakura stopped and told him to stay with Marik before suddenly running off towards the front of the temple.

……………

The boy looked around and then up at the emotionless expression on Marik's face, the scent of death swirled with the air around him. He looked away eager for the other man to return and he did, but he wasn't alone with him was a younger teenage boy about a good three years younger then himself.

Bakura stormed up to Marik and pushed the boy in front of him.  
"I found him in our place," Bakura stated hoping that Marik would draw his sword and cut him in half, or something else that would rid him of this boy. However Marik said nothing or did nothing in response to him but instead crouched down in front of the boy.  
"Mokuba…" Marik spoke in familiarity, the boy laughed before pulling something out of a fold in his kilt and showing it to Marik.  
"Brother summons you both as soon as possible!" The boy reported, Marik nodded and stood up again watching as the boy ran back into the streets. Bakura was bemused, then it clicked, what the boy had shown Marik must have been one of those damn letters from the High Priest, meaning the kid must have been he who was delivering them; that was another thing Marik hadn't shared with him!

Bakura sighed as he watched Marik walk in a slightly different direction towards the main section of town before shifting his attention onto that of his new boy.  
"What's your name?" Bakura asked, not remembering if he had heard the old man speak it the first time they had met or not.  
"Ryou," The boy spoke slightly absent minded as he gazed up at the older boy.  
"Well Ryou you're going to have to come with me, I can't just leave you sitting around here," Bakura informed him before leading him along in a different direction to both Marik and the Priest's kid brother.

It was the same since he had discovered who was writing the damn letters, after all – and now especially – it wouldn't look to good if the priests younger brother walked up to the estate with no guards and Egypt's worst murder and thief walking casually beside him.


	16. Chapter 16

Bakura and Ryou were lead into a room by the Priests personal guards, there sitting on two chairs at different ends of a low table where Marik and The High Priest with Mokuba standing beside him. The Priest looked up and with a glance at Ryou gave Bakura a look that said he would have expected less from him before turning back to Marik leaving Bakura fuming where he stood.  
"Everythings been arranged," Seto told Marik,  
"And what about our pay?" Bakura butted, in taking a step forward and Mokuba produced the two decent sized bags from behind his back before dumping them onto the table; Bakura smiled greedily at the gold and coins that spilled out of the bag.

"It's been scheduled for tonight," Seto started as Bakura began rifling through the bags occasionally showing something to Ryou who was clearly in a daze with what was happening. "The expansion of the Pharaoh's territory further south has been a great success and they're holding a slave auction in honour of it, a lot of your potential targets will be there; the police too have been tipped off that you might be coming by a 'random by passer' so – "  
"What!" Bakura exclaimed not sure if he had heard right, "why would you go and do something like that?" he demanded.  
"So Marik doesn't get bored, so he doesn't start listening to you more often and doing random day light killings for a petty pet," the Priest spat out mockingly and Mokuba sniggered but then the Preist silenced him, what he hadnt told them was that he had given the order for late the prior night; the thining of the Pharaohs ranks was as important as anything else.  
"Then I want double if you're going to have them already there," Bakura interjeted before Seto has a chance to start telling Marik the rest of the details.  
"I'll triple it if you shut up and let me continue" the Preist demanded and from that moment on there probably hadn't been a time Bakura had been so silent.  
"There's one more thing of grave importance if the overall aim of this is to come out in our favour," Seto began again, "I want you to bring me something, someone to be more precise but I need him alive," he concluded pulling out an painted image of the target in question.

Marik reached out and grabbed the image while Bakura peered over his shoulder before shuddering with dread as he recognised who the art work was of. The guy was probably 19 or 20 with a large head of blond hair and playful but stubborn brown eyes.  
"Wheeler," Bakura muttered under his breath thankful the Seto didn't seem to have heard him.  
"He's one of the Pharaohs most prized and trusted… pets of sorts," Seto added as Marik handed him back the image and stood to leave.  
"Remember; I, _we,_ need him alive,"

……………

While Marik headed directly to investigating his new target Bakura took Ryou back to the temple and straight to the room he was using as a room.  
"Ok! Thanks to sudden interruption by his almighty you're going to have to stay here," Bakura told Ryou as he stashed the bags of gold into the chest on the room for the time being.  
"While I'm gone you can do what you like so long as it's in this general area of the building; and try not to get seen," he muttered pacing up and down the room wandering what else he'd need.  
"Where's the other man?" Ryou asked looking out the open doorway.  
"Eh, Marik," Bakura mused, "He's gone to work so to put it, which is where I'll have to go very shortly if I value my life but I'll try and bring you back something nice though that shouldn't be to hard considering those we're dealing with," he added.

"Why do people have to die?" Ryou asked sitting down on the matt on the floor and looking up at Bakura.  
"Because they're selfish evil people," Bakura said with a sigh before patting the boy on the head, "what's with all the questions anyway?" he added, giving Ryou a suspicious look.  
"Just wondering that's all," Ryou apologised flinching slightly as he waited to be hit or have something thrown at him only looking up when he realised nothing was happening but now the older guy was giving him a weird look.  
"Look, so long as you don't run away or we're not having sex I wont beat you or anything," Bakura informed him,

"S-sex!" Ryou gasped,  
"Gyah! Just forget that I said anything," Bakura snapped making the boy flinch again, he sighed and knelt before the kid, "look I'm not going to hurt you, Marik on the other hand is a different story so try not to bother him, speaking of him I should get going or he'll have my head," he added turning to leave but then Ryou grabbed onto his hand.  
"I don't want to stay here by myself,"  
"You'll stay here if you don't want to get killed," Bakura retorted.  
"What if you get killed?" Ryou asked worriedly,  
"Don't worry they're nearly all dead by the time I make my move," Bakura smirked, though instantly regretting it when Ryou shrunk away from him; this was more difficult then he thought.  
"Hey think what you want about us, I wont try and stop you," Bakura mumbled before standing up and looking down at the boy, "All I have to say is that everyone has there reasons for what they do, mine is to survive, Marik however, is a totally different thing from what I can put together the Pharaoh's done something really bad to him maybe even his family before I met him which was back when I was 15, I don't know exact details but I guess it would have to be pretty bad to turn someone that young into a heartless killer," Bakura sighed before head towards the door, "You coming or what?" he shot back at the boy who quickly scrambled obediently to his feet.

……………

**AN: **I'm thinking of killing someone and I'm meaning someone who actually has had a name and doesn't enter and leave the fic as just another dead body XP like someone from the yugioh cast… what's your thoughts on this? Any suggestions on where you want me to take this story? I have a few ideas but I cant decide which to go with


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: thankyou everyone for the reviews! sorry for the short chapter XD...also i made afew changes here and there in some of the prior/earlier chapters in hope of clearing up a few things so you may be interested in re-reading**

**Chapter 17**

As the guards dead body hit the floor Marik duck quickly into the shadows and towards the next and then the next until the shrill sound of the police signal rose up through the air; it was now that the game begins. Sticking to the shadows he silenced all of those who got in his way with a swing of the blade; whether the blow killed them or maimed them wasn't his problem…just yet anyway. He needed to find the blonde guy and get him to Bakura so until then unless they were a marked target they could wait and bleed.

It was obvious as he snuck in throw a second story window that the Pharaoh was smart enough not to have sent his best guards here; looking back out the window he saw those that remainedstill scrambling to attention unsure of what exactly had happened.  
"Pathetic,"  
Sword drawn in order to cause as much panic and mayhem as possible Marik walked right into the centre of the main hall where guests and slaves alike where gathered.

……………

"Ok rule number one stay low and out of sight, rule number two do not move from here unless your life's in danger and three don't hesitate to use this," Bakura said, handing Ryou a small dagger he had nicked off Marik some time back before turning and running up the entrance steps and leaving Ryou alone amongst the bushes by the outer wall. Bakura waltzed right into the room playing the part of a guest as he looted those who ran past him.

"The boy?"  
Bakura spun around and grinned at Marik, "did you really think I'd bring him in here," he told him but he could tell Marik picked up on the _in.  
_"The kid can take care of himself," Bakura told Marik before the two split up Marik keeping the guests and guards in a panic while Bakura went about looking for the one and only Joey Wheeler, but first to cause some more mayhem.

Bakura walked up to the still locked up slaves, "Hows it going? Don't worry about Marik he's not out to get you just…well lets just say everyone else," He told them smirking before releasing them from their confines.  
"By the way has anyone seen Wheeler?" Only two slaves stoped for him each pointing in the direction they had seen him last headed.

Bakura stood on one of the tables before spotting the blonde hovering by the window,  
"OY Marik!" Bakura called out pouting towards the target. Marik was swift grabing theguy before he had time to jump out of the window before whacking him over the head with the swords handle; he fell limply on the floor.  
"I'd tell you to guard him but seems your boy's in trouble," Marik hissed pointing out the window. Bakura nodded and turned to head out the way he had come in only to see someone to familiar for comfort standing on stage; it was Malik.

Bakura gave him a questioning look, for one of the Pharaohs top guards he sure didn't dress like one, wearing a small dark kilt and open purple dyed top Malik looked everything like a display slave; then it hit him. Bakura smirked looking at the gold dagger strapped to Malik's upper thigh and was glad for an excuse to leave. Waving goodbye to Malik Bakura ran down the stairs and out into the front courtyard of the complex to see Ryou cowering, back pressed up against the courtyard wall as two guards closed in on him.

"Ryou what did I tell you!"

Ryou looked up to see Bakura standing above him, behind him the guards were sprawled across the ground one bleeding from a cutacross his head. Ryou stood and bowed apologetically before Bakura suddenly grabbed him by the arm leading him back up the steps as the last terrified guests and a spineless guard or two ran past them.

By the time he and Ryou made their way back up to the main hall Marik's last victims body had just fallen to the floor. Bakura was surprised to see Malik sitting on the stage just watching Marik having made no attempt what so ever to stop him. Shrugging it off as something that was none of his business at the moment he walked around the hall salvaging some untouched drinks before sitting down on one of the chairs and beckoning Ryou to join him.

……………

Marik paused, turned, and stared at Malik who starred back in return.  
"Aren't you here to try and kill me," Marik stated as he whipped his sword to the side sending the fresh blood flying off and splattering onto the wall and floor. Bakura watched from where he sat on the chair with Ryou sitting in his lap noting the hint of confusion coming through in his voice. Suddenly Malik stood up looking hurt as he drew the dagger Mark had given him all those years ago; the dagger given with the intention to bring death.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: just wanted to say thankyou to all of those who have reviewed my fic

**Chapter 18**

Bakura looked from one blonde Egyptian to the next blonde Egyptian before remembering their target still lying unconscious against the wall; shifting Ryou off of him he went and dragged the guy over to the chair he had been using before looking around for something to secure him with. After coming back and securing the target Malik still hadn't made a move.

"You said you were going to leave us, join the royal guard and hand me to the pharaoh, well you have and now you have a chance to kill me and avenge your parents so why do you hesitate?" Marik asked, and it was obvious to Bakura that he didn't understand Malik's motives as he may have thought he might.  
"That's not why I left!' Malik shouted, glaring at Marik hotly, however besides the slight presence of confusion Marik remained unfazed. Unshouldering his bag he dropped it onto the table in front of Bakura and Ryou before removing his cloak and adding it to the pile.  
"Don't you miss your parents?" Marik asked plainly, glaring at the younger boy who was all dressed up like a sex slave, before taking a step forward, sword drawn and ready. Marik watched as the boy trembled slightly knowing that intimidation was an easy way to get to the point of something.

Malik looked away; enable to meet the fierce purple eyes that pierced through his body, mind and soul.  
"yes…" He mumbled, the then his free fist clenched and he suddenly looked up, unshed tears in his eyes, "No! No I don't! I barely knew them! I barely saw them! They never paid any attention to me! They were always busy serving the pharaoh! They, you, never acknowledged me, never spent time with me…you never pay any attention to me, even when I said I was going to the pharaoh you remained unfazed… they spent all their time worshiping the pharaoh that it got them killed… you never said anything or did anything, you never paid any attention to me…" by now Malik was out of breath and the hall fell silent once more; even if it was only a brief silence.

Panting and trembling, hand clutched angrily around the dagger so hard that his fingers were turning white while he felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks.  
"That's the real reason I left, yes I was shocked… but I've seen it happen, the killing, on both sides it happens… but that's why I left, I left because I wanted you to come after me, try and stop me, but you never… you never did anything," Malik gasped before he collapsed onto his knees on the stage, head hung low so no one could see the tears that trailed along his cheeks before falling to the floor.  
"I wanted you to notice that I was alive!" He sobbed and once more the hall was silent except for Maliks occasional sobbing; but then Bakura's keen ears picked up another sound.

"Sorry to break up the happy reunion but more patrol guards are headed up the steps," he informed them when suddenly Marik chucked him a dagger.  
"Aye I thought you were the cold blooded killer," Bakura joked, eyeing the gem studded handle he stashed it away before pulling out the one he had tried to get Ryou to use earlier. Marik throw on the cloak once more before shouldering the bag and heading towards the stairs with Bakura and Ryou who were dragging their target; the one and only Joey Wheeler.  
"You're just going to leave me here!" Malik cried looking up at Marik's retreating back but quickly looking away as the older Egyptian turned and glared at him. Marik reached into his hood, drawing a dagger before throwing it at Malik in such away that the handle hit him sharply against the side of the head causing him to slump onto the ground in a daze between consciousness and unconsciousness.  
"It's easier with you like this," Marik muttered as he walked towards the fallen body that was – unlike the rest throughout the place – still breathing. Marik draped the boys body over one shoulder and quickly headed towards the stairs where the noise of cautious guards and the smell of fear lingered.

With one hand busy holding onto the strap around the boys thigh to keep him from falling, Marik began to literally cut his way down the stairs with Bakura, Ryou and the target following in his wake, picking off those who weren't hurt enough and could attack him from behind. Wincing as a Spear cut through his cloak and cut into his arm Marik managed to cut a path to the outside courtyard only to find it occupied with more guards than they had imagined.

Halfway across the courtyard Marik felt Malik squirming beneath his grasp,  
"Put me down!" Malik demanded, moving his arm just in time to avoid being sliced by a guards spear tip which instead sliced through the back of Marik's cloak.  
"I'd be more use if you'd let me fight!" Malik protested but it seemed like Marik was ignoring him until Malik suddenly found himself lying flight on the hard tiled courtyard floor as a sharp pain shot through his back.  
"Get him out of here," Marik ordered Bakura who instantly grabbed Malik by the arm before trying to lead him in a dash towards the opening in the ranks Marik was making for them; but Malik resisted.

"How can you just leave him here?"  
"Killing the Pharaoh's men is something he needs to do, everyone has there reasons," Bakura muttered pushing Malik and Ryou to the ground as he grabbed a spear off of a dead man before plunging it into another mans chest.  
"But why?" Malik insisted, agitated at always being shoved to the ground.  
"Feel free to try and ask him that later if any of us get out of this alive; I won't stop you. However for now you're coming with us, when Marik first found you he was going to kill you and now he has just saved your life again so pay your respects and just move it!" Bakura argued.  
Shoving the boy forward Bakura had them break into a run past the guards who were more interested in ganging up on Marik than pursuing them; 13 to 1 wasn't exactly fair but there was nothing they could do when the aim of the mission was to get the target to the Priest alive.


	19. Chapter 19

……………

Bakura stumbled up the steps to the temple weighed down by the weight of Joey who was now conscious but not making things easy for him.  
"OK, you two make sure he stays here," Bakura ordered pointing to Malik and Ryou before slinking back outside to check that they hadn't been followed by anyone.

After finding a secure room to lock Joey in until Marik's probable return Bakura told Ryou to take a seat before sitting beside him and emptying out one of his bags of loot and sorting through all the stuff he had nicked. Malik, however paced up and down the floor as he waited for Marik to come back.  
"Marik wont die unless he's killed the Pharaoh and since the Pharaoh wasn't present I doubt he's dead yet," Bakura muttered glaring up at Malik, the pacing getting on his nerves, "Now sit down and be still," he added as he began to count the many coins he had also acquired.

…

Malik jumped up off of the seat he had been sitting on as the sound of something being broken down reached his ears; Bakura had heard it too and joined him rushing into the next room as they followed the sounds of cold maniac like laughter. Marik was there leaning against what remained of the smashed up door covered in many bloods however Bakura's eyes registered the deep gash in Marik's side and knew that a lot of that blood would be his also. Bakura and Malik followed as Marik walked into the other room starling Ryou who probably hadn't ever seen so much blood.  
"Marik what happened!" Malik gasped,  
"He was saving your life you idiot," Bakura responded.  
"If he hadn't knocked me unconscious then I could have protected myself," Malik retorted,  
"You don't understand do you idiot?" Bakura replied seeing how it agitated Malik to be called an idiot, "if you had of fought they would have known you had betrayed the Pharaoh but now they think your merely a hostage or something like that," Bakura pointed out and Malik fell silent, watching as Marik peeled of his cloak and top.

The wound across his side was a deep looking bloody mess, the one on his arm cleaner and shallower but it didn't stop it from bleeding a decent amount of Mariks blood. Malik watched shocked and surprised as Marik removed the remainder of the daggers and knives he had and then what was left of his clothes before turning and walking out the back of the temple.  
"It will take more than that if the Pharaoh wants to get rid of me," Marik sneered, "I'm not my parents, I'm not my sister; I wont die for his benefit," he added.

"Malik! Where do you think you're going!" Bakura called out as he watched Malik run out after Marik, sighing he picked up the rest of his takings before heading towards the room he had claimed as his bedroom.  
"Ryou come!" he ordered, "you'll be staying with me, Marik's going to have his hands full if Malik has anything to do with it but then you wouldn't want to stay near him anyway though you could always sleep out here if you must," Bakura added ignoring the protests from Joey still looked in the room they just passed; Ryou shook his head vigorously and followed Bakura promptly.

……………

Malik walked out into the central courtyard and garden area before looking to his left and right wondering which way Marik had gone. It was late in the night and the moon was nearly at its highest and with the aid of its silvery light he spotted the odd spots of spilt blood on the ground and occasional plant leaf.

Following the trail Malik soon found him self on a finely decorated path that lead to what he figured was an outdoor purification bath, though unlike most that he had seen this was quite large in comparison. The blood trail ended here so he looked around for Marik but some of the plant life blocked his view of the bathing area so he began his walk along the edge admiring its beauty as he kept searching.

Then he saw him a few metres away resting soundlessly against the edge of the pool, half in half out of the water that lapped slightly against his toned chest, cleaning away the blood that seeped steadily out of the wound across his side as he gazed up at the moon. Malik watched surprised at how peaceful Marik looked in the silvery light of the moon; he started to creep closer. Two metres away, crouching silently on the smooth rock edge he watched now able to see the contemplating looking in Marik;s eyes, the blood as it seeped out into the water and glimpses of other things that made his face heat.

"What do you want?"  
Malik startled at the sudden sound of Marik's voice as it sliced through the silent night air; he'd been caught.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: THANKYOU to everyone who's been R&R'ing :D i'm so happy that you all seem to be enjoying my fic well here's the 20th chapter... wow 20 chapters didnt think i'd keep it going this long XD**

**Chapter 20**

There was a splash as Malik – in an attempt to turn and run – fell into the pool, surfacing moments later coughing and spluttering in the just over waist height water. Marik was still there, staring intently at him with those eyes of his causing him to advert his gaze down to somewhere he suddenly realised he shouldn't be staring at. Face flushed, he dropped under water and out of sight swimming slightly away from Marik and the scene before resurfacing. Malik frowned as he stood facing away from the older guy not sure if he wanted to admit why he was feeling so hot and bothered. He didn't know if he wanted to look at Marik in case he couldn't help him self but his consciousness couldn't keep control and he found himself glancing over his shoulder at Marik. Then suddenly Marik moved.

Maik gasped as he found himself shoved roughly up against the pools edge by the taller and by far, stronger, blonde who was now looking down at him with a look Malik thought was agitation causing him to back up against the wall. Marik moved forward at his retreat, strong hands gripping his shoulders firmly his body so close to his own he could feel the warmth radiating from his tanned skin despite the cool breeze that had slowly started up. Malik looked away from the seemingly cruel and mocking purple eyes, he felt uncomfortable not knowing exactly what Marik was thinking or expecting from him.

Then as quick as anything Marik had tilted his face up towards his before Malik felt the others lips pressed firmly against his own in a bruising kiss in which Marik slipped his tongue into Malik's shocked mouth making the younger boy turn red. However it was over nearly as soon as it had started. Malik gazed up at Marik in awe,  
"Is this what you want?" he heard Marik ask him bluntly and purposefully. He wasn't given a chance to reply before he found himself once more held firmly in place as one of Marik's hands trailed down his chest and lower torso sending shivers over his skin. Maik felt the fabric of his kilt loosen around him, then roughly pulled off and discarded in the water before he unexpectedly found himself flush against Mariks warm, firm,body making him suddenly light headed; he had only ever dreamed of getting so close to Marik.

Held close with one arm Malik felt the free hand roam over his shoulders, slide smoothly and meaningfully down his back and then – Malik cringed, suddenly feeling what he could only imagine was one of Marik's fingers entering him, and then another making him squirm slightly. Scared, confusedbut partially delighted with the sudden attention he was getting from the usually so cold and silent egyptian, Maliklooked up at Marik as ifto askwhy he was doing thisbut instead he yelped as the third roughlyjoined the first twobringing tears to his eyes at the abrupt pain as he felt Marik's fingers move about inside of him. He didn't know what to think as he felt a unusually pleasurable feeling build up within him slowly removing any of the apparent pain until it was a mere shadow to a more blissful feelingbut then swiftly he felt Marik remove his fingers from within him. In a daze he watched Marikstep away and look down at him with a look Malik never wanted to see directed at him.

"You'd make a good sex slave, I'm sure Pharaoh would like to keep you,"  
Marik cringed at the words spat out so harshly that it was as though Marik was disgusted in him. Malik felt unwanted tears come to his eyes as he reached out to try and say something, anything but –  
"Sorry to interrupt your little bonding session but Marik you should do something about those wounds of yours," Malik looked up quickly to see Bakura toss Marika a bundle of assorted bandages, Bakura looked down at him and smirked, "Having fun I see," he laughed before leaving down a path Malik hadn't noticed on his way here. Malik look down and was startled by just how aroused he had become by Marik's actions.

Confused, hurt and dwelling on how Marik had suddenly changed and ended things he moved away in search of his kilt with one last glance at Marik as the older guy bandaged up his arm wound. It didn't take him long to find his kilt leaving him standing in the water unsure whether to go back and try and talk with Marik or run away, nether option sounded good because where was he to run to? He couldn't go back to the Pharaoh, not now when anyone to come across Marik most certainly dies; how would he explain this?

…

Stern and contemplating purple eyes watched the confused young boy as he collapsed defeated in the water. He didn't know why he let himself do what he did to the boy, once he had set his sights on removing the Pharaoh from the earth he had vowed to never get involved with anyone. It had been obviousthis boy was going to be trouble when he found himself hesitating to kill him but still he let him live and in doing so involving him in his plans against the Pharaoh, but he also knew he shouldn't have repeated those words to him; those words weren't meant for him. Things were becoming too complicated.

……………

Bakura woke up with a groan as he felt someone hit him over the head; it was Ryou. Muttering to himself the thief sat up and glared out the window and then at Ryou before lunging at the little brat who was with him. Mokuba dodged out off the way and headed out the door into the main room where Marik was standing with Joey; Malik wasn't anywhere to be seen.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Hey, guess what? i've actually updated XD sorry its been so long since my last update all the same i hope you enjoy the chapter. Also (to state the obvious) **I DO NOT own the characters**, i merely came up with the plot for this fic.

**Also a big thankyou to PeachyStone, Daring Shadow and all those who had been reading n reviewing this story, hopefully some of you still remain XD**

**Chapter 21**

"What's the big deal?!" Bakura damned as he chucked on some clothes, wondering if Marik fucked the younger blonde that night; it would explain for his absence at this pointless gathering so early in the morning.  
"You're taking me back that's what!" Joey retorted,  
"Well not exactly," Mokuba interjected seeing as Bakura looked like he was in the mood for killing someone, "you'll be coming to big brothers place," he told Joey,  
"What! Why on earth would I ever want to go and see the Priest!?" Joey barked, but suddenly laughed, "oh yeh I forgot I have to tell him something," he added in a slightly more serious tone, Mokuba gave him a suspicious look.  
"These two are coming to make sure you don't escape so even though you mightn't be able to see them know that they can see you," he added pointing back at Marik and Bakura."Ready?" Mokuba asked turning impatiently to the two older guys as Marik threw on a cloak and headed out first.

"What about the younger blonde? Malik?" Ryou asked timidly, not sure what the boys name was as with all the commotion they had yet to be introduced.  
"Don't know what happened to him, only Marik would know that but he's gone," Bakura responded plainly as he looked out the back of the temple where he had left the two of them alone that night. Had Marik snapped and killed the boy? No. That wasn't likely.

"It's probably best he stays hidden wherever he is," Mokuba started, speaking as if he thought Malik was listening in on them from somewhere, "he's quite well known and would be easily recognised which would cause problems for all of us," he added before walking out of the temple with Joey; Ryou and Bakura followed a few minutes latter.

…

Malik woke with a start, sitting bolt upright while shielding his eyes from the suns bright light. Had he really slept in this late? He looked around the garden by the pool where he had fallen asleep last night. He had planned on getting up a lot earlier than this. He wanted to see Marik to make him listen to him even if it was only for a few minutes. Last night, what happened last night… things didn't go how he had planned them to go, how he wanted things to turn out but, then again what did he really want. What had he really expected Marik to do when he confronted him.

Emerging from the garden and entering the temple Marik was now residing in with Bakura and that other white haired boy he found the empty vibe of the place odd. Swiftly he moved through hallways, senses alert, scanning for any form of life. He couldn't find anyone, not even the Wheeler guy; the place was empty. Had the High Priest and his men found them here and handed them over to the pharaoh? No, that didn't seem likely. If a meeting like that had happened a lot more blood and bodies would have littered the temple.

Malik sighed leaning against the doorway leading into the room Marik was obviously using. It was empty. Just like all the others; everyone was gone. He gazed around the room sadly. Mariks usual tattered cloak was missing as was his sword and most of the other weapons. Was he out on another one of his killing missions? But it was bright daylight and after last night followers of the Pharoah would be heavily guarded not to mention patrols of guards searching the city for them.

Damit! Malik cursed in his mind. Marik was too reckless, he had to find him. Malik dashed out of the room and into another he recognised as one of Bakuras storage rooms; it would have what he needed. Dressed in a set of more inconspicuous items of clothing found in the room and armed with the dagger Marik had given him when he had first ran away, Malik left the temple. He had a bad feeling. A feeling that had continuously been eating away at him since he returned last night wounded and bleeding and then with what happened in the pool, the things he had said to him. Malik paused as he moved along the streets he had a feeling that if he didn't do something Marik wouldn't last much longer in this world and then nothing would be resolved.

He entered the main market place of Cairo only hen realising that he had no idea where to start his search. Wandering aimlessly down streets, through alleys trying to avoid being seen by the guards the patrolled the area. Only then realising they were looking for not only Marik and Bakura but most probably himself as well.

The sun had long since reached its peak in the daytime sky when Malik collapsed against the brick wall of a dwelling in a secluded alleyway. It was no use, he had searched and searched but no sign of any of them, he had even looked for Bakura's contact, Duke's stall but he was nowhere to be seen. Malik slammed his fist against the wall, useless, he was utterly useless. He didn't know what to do now and it frustrated him. He had worked so hard and so long to get to this point and now, now what did he have to show for it!? He sighed, maybe he should go back to the temple and wait, someone would be bound to come back sooner or later, but…

Malik felt himself suddenly lurched backwards as a strong arm wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his side so he couldn't fight back and a hand over his mouth so he couldn't call out for help. He had gone and done it now, he really was useless, thinking he could save Marik.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
Malik's eyes opened wide, that voice…

**AN: Sorry if my chapter wasnt up to standard it mainly serves the purpose of connecting the prior chapters of the fic to what will come in future chapters. Though also to help me get back into writting this story.**

**Thankyou once again to the readers and those who reviewed **


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Hey hey! i have finally updated again XD sorry it took so long, half of this chapter was stuck on the computer back at home and well i'm never really there so it took me awhile to get it and work the other half into it

**Once again thanks to all of those who reviewed!**

**Chapter 22**

Malik was suddenly thrown into darkness as a hand covered his eyes, another covering his mouth, muffling anything he tried to say. Sharply pulled backwards by his head he almost lost his balance as he tried to struggle free from his captor. The struggle went on for about five minutes until he was forced to the ground and pinned there by the others body. But shortly after he felt the from over his eyes and mouth relax and leave there positions allowing him a chance to get his breath back.

"So this is where you've gotten to,"  
Malik glared up at the pale skinned guy sitting on top of him; he should have guessed it was Bakura.  
"Get off me" Malik grumbled trying to move beneath the older guy but it was obvious who was stronger out of them. Bakura laughed at Malik's pitiful attempts to throw him off but agilely leapt away when Malik tried to make a grab for him.  
"So, what are you doing wondering around here?" Bakura demanded but Malik wasn't paying attention.  
"Where's Mark?" the young blonde asked in a similar tone to Bakura.  
"Working," Bakura muttered and with a look at Ryou, who had been silently standing out of the way, the two of them headed deeper into the maze of alleyways between the buildings.  
"Where? And why aren't you with him?" Malik called out before running after the two only to have Bakura turn on him and tell him to keep it down or he'd make it so he couldn't say another word no matter how hard he tried.

"But -" Malik tried again, something wasn't right here."You deaf, I said to keep it down," Bakura butted in, "it's bad enough you've been wandering all over the place out in the open. Did you ever think of what would happen if one of the patrols found you wandering around casually?" Bakura added looking back at Malik as they continued along a path that would take them, unnoticed, back towards their temple hideout.  
"You'd probably get charged with treason and that means death," he added after not getting a response from the worked up blonde.  
"But Marik's –"  
"Drop it Malik,"  
"But – don't you even care about what might happen? This destructive behaviour of his is going to get him killed!" Malik exclaimed ignoring the glare Bakura threw in his direction, "Surely you've noticed it, noticed that he doesn't care how much danger he's in," Malik continued.

"You have haven't you," he added noticing his last remark made the determined thief pause in his tracks, "you have noticed and you don't even give a damn what happens to him!" Malik cried only to find himself instantly slammed against a wall Bakura's long fingers clenched tightly around his neck.  
"Don't talk like you understand anything," Bakura hissed a menacing but dejected look in his eyes. Malik gasped and tried clawing at Bakura's hands that held him pinned, slowly squeezing the life out of him.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The spears fell to the ground clattering against the tiles before the lifeless bodies joined them, blood still seeping from the slices across their throats. Marik moved on swiftly and slyly along the garden path way that skirted around the far side of the palace. According to the data they had received from the Priests informant this was the fastest path that would lead him to the Pharaoh's bed chamber.

He met little resistance which lucky for the guards for he was in a good mood and when he was in a good mood he felt like killing people. Then again he always felt like killing the pharaohs cursed guards. Turning the final corner he gazed up at the balcony of the second floor, that's where his target should be. Storing his blade in its sheath he began the climb to the second floor. This was made easy with the aid of half a pillar fashioned on the wall and a dagger which he stabbed between the cracks of the stone blocks before hoisting his body up further.

Climbing over and onto the balcony he stood still and listened to the voices that flowed through the thin curtain covering the door way. There was his target; however there was also the addition of a female voice he hadn't expected. It didn't matter, whether she was a servant girl or a lady of the court, she was now apart of this. Marik crept towards the curtain and pulled it slightly aside and peered inside the royal bed chamber, his eyes confirming what his ears had heard. There were only two of them, a young boy with tri-coloured hair and a female with short brown hair, probably the boy's servant to look after him while the pharaoh was holding a meeting of his most trusted officials.

He stood still and silent waiting for the moment when she wasn't so near, the boy was his target but she had to be alive to play her own part. It was only ten or so minutes until he reckoned she was far enough away to not get in his way. In a flash he had ripped aside the certain and grabbed the boy by his neck roughly pulling him backwards. He was already standing on the end of the balcony, an unconscious boy dangling from his hand before she even noticed the disturbance he was that quick and experienced. She screamed for the guards as in one swift motion he grabbed the bow on his back and an arrow before shooting her in the leg.

"Tell Pharaoh that if he values this boy's life he'll have to face me in battle, if he continues to hide behind his guards and walls I will take pleasure in slowly killing the kid." This being said Marik, holding the boy in one hand, took a step backwards and fell out of sight.

**Well what did you think? constructive criticism and ideas are always welcome!**

** the next chapter should hopefully be posted in the next month  
**


End file.
